The invention relates generally to scissor lifts and, more particularly, to a cylinder prop assembly suitable for use with a scissor lift.
Work platforms are utilized for a variety of different uses including loading and unloading of items in a warehouse and/or repairing components located at a particular elevation, such as repairing a broken ceiling light in a gymnasium. In a scissor lift, left and right side arm stacks are pinned together to define a scissor arm assembly and support a work platform. A lift cylinder acts to extend and retract the scissor arm assembly to raise and lower the platform via controls on the platform. The platform and scissor assembly are supported on a base portion including drive wheels that are also controllable with controls accessible on the platform.
Regular maintenance of the equipment often requires an operator to reach into and through the scissor arm assembly. For example, items requiring maintenance may include the lift cylinder itself, hydraulic hoses, electrical wires, scissor arms, etc. A potential hazard exists for the operator when reaching into or through the scissor assembly in the event that the operator inadvertently releases the hydraulic pressure in the lift cylinder causing the scissor assembly to retract. Previously, prop arms and the like have been installed between connecting pins in the scissor arm assembly to provide a mechanical lock against such retraction. The conventional structures, however, result in unequal loading of the scissor arm stack because the arms are only propped on one side, resulting in unnatural twisting of the whole unit and unnecessary stresses on the scissor structure.